starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Lair of Grievous
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=10 | schrijver= Henry Gilroy | director= Atsushi Takeuchi | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 12 december 2008 | vorige= Cloak of Darkness | volgende= Dooku Captured }} 250px|thumb|Kit Fisto & Nahdar Vebb 250px|thumb|Kit Fisto en R6-H5 landen op Vassek 250px|thumb|Kaleesh standbeelden Lair of Grievous is de tiende aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel Viceroy Gunray escapes! En route to Coruscant to stand trial for war crimes, evil Separatist leader Nute Gunray has broken free of his Jedi escort. With the help of Count Dooku's sinister agents, the villainous viceroy has made a daring getaway. Alerted to the bold prison break, Jedi Master Kit Fisto has traced the stolen ship to a remote system, hoping to recapture Gunray and return him to justice. Synopsis Kit Fisto wordt door Luminara Unduli en Ahsoka Tano gecontacteerd om Nute Gunray te vangen die is ontsnapt. Fisto zet koers met R6-H5 naar Vassek waar hij zijn voormalige Padawan Nahdar Vebb begroet die nu een Jedi Knight is geworden. Clone Commander Fil leidt een groep Clones. Terwijl de Clones en Vebb geweld willen gebruiken om de poorten van een enorme gebouw te openen, bekijkt Fisto de situatie en opent de deur door op enkele vlakken te drukken. Het gebouw laat een vreemde indruk na en er hangt een akelige sfeer. De Jedi en vier Clones horen Nute Gunray praten tegen B1 Battle Droids maar wanneer Kit en Nahdar Gunray willen grijpen, merken ze dat het een Hologram is. Dooku verschijnt in Gunray's plaats en zegt dat Gunray momenteel veilig is maar dat hij hen iemand anders wil aanbieden om te grijpen ... Wanneer Vebb een deur opent, zien de Jedi standbeelden staan van een Kaleesh warlord. In een volgende kamer zien ze talloze reserveonderdelen hangen van het lichaam van General Grievous. Fisto beseft dat dit het fort van Grievous is. Grievous arriveert net op Vassek wanneer Dooku hem op de hoogte brengt van de situatie. De Clone Wars verlopen niet naar zijn zin en hij vindt dat Grievous te weinig Jedi doodt. Grievous vraagt zich af waar zijn IG-100 MagnaGuards zich bevinden of zijn huisdier Gor. In plaats van deze te ontmoeten, komen de Jedi tevoorschijn die Grievous' overgave eisen. Grievous valt echter aan maar de Clones kunnen met kabels Grievous vastmaken waardoor Kit zijn benen kan afsnijden met zijn Lightsaber. Toch is Grievous nog niet gewonnen. Hij gebruikt zijn armen om zich aan het plafond op te trekken en zich zo te verplaatsen. Twee onachtzame Clones worden gedood en Grievous kan vluchten naar de controlekamer. Vebb was zeker dat Grievous kon gevangen worden maar Kisto is verbaasd dat zijn ex-Padawan zo agressief voor de dag komt. In de controlekamer roept Grievous A-4D op, een aangepaste Supervisor Droid die als Grievous' lijfarts fungeert en het fort onderhoudt. De relatie tussen A-4D en Grievous is nauw want de Droid mag de Cyborg allerlei verwijten naar het hoofd slingeren die Grievous negeert. Grievous stuurt zijn gedeactiveerde IG-100 MagnaGuards op Watcher Base waar de Clone Troopers Bel en Niner de wacht houden. Hun Nu-class Attack Shuttle wordt opgeblazen met een raketwerper. R6-H5 kan net ontkomen aan de IG-100's die hem hadden opgemerkt. De Jedi beseffen nu ook dat Grievous nog niet verslagen is. Grievous laat de Jedi weten dat ze nog lang niet thuis zijn. In een eerste valstrik sterft een Clone door in een valluik te tuimelen. Fil kan zich nog net redden. Vervolgens roep Grievous zijn huisdier Gor, een Roggwart ter hulp. Het beest is bewapend en beschermd door een stevig pantser met hoorns. Grievous mag van A-4D het duel niet volgen omdat zijn nieuwe ledematen moeten worden aangebracht. In het duel met Gor grijpt het dier Fil met zijn lange zweepstaart en slaat hem dood. Nahdar Vebb snijdt de staart van Gor af en Kit Fisto kan het dier de armen afsnijden. Hij verlost de Roggwart uit zijn lijden. Vebb zweert wraak te zullen nemen voor de dood van Fil. Kit Fisto reageert verrast op de huiding van zijn ex-leerling. Ondertussen verneemt Grievous dat Gor dood is. Hij wordt woedend en deze woede neemt enkel toe wanneer hij verneemt dat Dooku de IG-100 MagnaGuards had afgezet en de Jedi naar zijn fort had gebracht. Dit is duidelijk een test van Dooku voor Grievous. Samen met de IG-100 MagnaGuards gaat hij op zoek naar de Jedi die zich hebben verborgen. Wanneer Grievous verdwijnt, haasten ze zich naar de controlekamer. Kit opent de deuren maar A-4D sluit een deur zodat Vebb en Fisto worden gescheiden. Nahdar Vebb moet het nu alleen opnemen tegen de IG-100 MagnaGuards en Grievous. Vebb weert zich uitstekend, ook in het duel tegen Grievous maar de Cyborg haalt een Blaster tevoorschijn en schiet de Mon Calamari Jedi Knight neer. Kit Fisto ziet Vebb sterven nadat hij A-4D heeft vernietigd. Fisto vlucht naar buiten maar wordt opgewacht door Grievous. De Nautolan grijpt Vebbs Lightsaber uit Grievous' handen en vecht met twee Lightsabers tegen Grievous. De IG-100 MagnaGuards komen tevoorschijn en omsingelen Kit. Hij heeft echter R6-H5 kunnen contacteren die op tijd verschijnt met de Delta-7B Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor waardoor Kit kan vluchten. Dooku is tevreden over de dood van de Jedi maar ontgoocheld over de ontsnapping van Fisto. Kit Fisto rapporteert de dood van Nahdar Vebb aan Yoda en Mace Windu die nogmaals hun onrust uiten over het verloop van de Clone Wars. Debuut *A-4D *Bel *Bestine - vermelding *Nahdar Vebb *Fil *Jedi Master Neebo - indirect *Niner *R6-H5 *Roggwart *Gor *Watcher Base *Vassek Cast *Phil LaMarr: Kit Fisto *Matthew Wood: General Grievous/ Battle Droids *Tom Kenny: Nahdar Vebb/ Nute Gunray *Dee Bradley Baker: Clone Troopers *David Acord: A-4D *Corey Burton: Count Dooku *Tom Kane: Yoda/ Narrator *Ashley Eckstein: Ahsoka Tano *Terrence Carson: Mace Windu *Olivia d'Abo: Luminara Unduli Bron *Lair of Grievous op SW.com category:Televisie